We Are Warriors: Kayle
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A family's secret brought their world and ours together. The Judicator as come to bring Justice to the world. Character belongs to sop56.
1. Chapter 1

**This one was hard. I'll admit. I couldn't figure out how to start it and I'm not sure how I'm gonna do Chapter 2. But, I'll do my best to get it ready and good for you all. Also, tried Jhin for the first time...I'll say this...he showed this Support main her ADC roots. I forgot how much _fun_ ADCs were! Infinity Edge, Essence Reaver, Rapidfire Cannon, and Runaan's Hurricane...and _geeze_ he's terrifying! Anyway, here's Kayle's arc.**

Chapter 1

"Ryo! Time for you to get up! You start your internship today!" Kikoro Kaida yelled up the stairs as Rikari, Ryo's sister, sat down at the breakfast table and started eating.

"I don't know if she'll even be up," Rikari pointed out through a mouthful of toast, "She was up all night worrying about the job,"

"She'll do fine, Rikari," Kikoro told her, "She has in the past…her last boss put in a good word for her,"

"I never hear much about him except that he works for Riot like you, Mom," Rikari started, "Oh…and that he lives in a pretty far off and tiny country…one of those that's so little you can't locate it on a map,"

"He's a good man," Kikoro promised, "He's just a bit busy right now,"

"That why we don't go see him or his family?"

"…Yes," Kikoro admitted.

Though, in truth, Kikoro and her husband, Motushi, wanted to keep Ryo and Rikari out of Valoran as much as possible…which meant hiding the girls' heritage from them. Motushi was full Valoran, hailing from Ionia, and while Kikoro had her roots there as well…her grandfather was from Demacia while her Grandmother was born in Ionia, making her mother Ionia-Demacian and her father was from Earth. Her cousin Andrew was fully Valoran as well, but he had a fair bit of Freljordian in his bloodline due to his father being a part of the Avarosan tribe.

All three had magic running in their veins, but only Andrew really harnessed it and became a Summoner for the Institute. Ryo and Rikari had magic as well…but it was faint and only came out in very exclusive circumstances. It was harder to hid when the girls were young…seeing as how Ryo would light things on fire when she was angered and Rikari would seemingly stop her parents in their tracks with a barrier of violet-tinged light when she got in trouble and was about to be punished for it.

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded off and the two women turned around to see Ryo hop down from the fifth stair.

"Ryo…what have I told you about jumping down those stairs…." Kikoro growled.

Ryo ducked her indigo head, her golden eyes just a touch impish.

"To not to," she muttered before raising her head and walking to the table, sliding into her seat and picking up a piece of toast, putting it in her mouth, "Bu' 'm 'o e'ited!"

Her mother then proceeded to gently rap her on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ryo… _manners_ ," she chastised as Ryo swallowed and gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm just so excited," Ryo grinned, "I get to start an _amazing_ internship! Maybe I'll get to help design a Champion…or a new skin! Or…"

"Or you'll be running coffee to everyone and handing out mail," Rikari snickered, earning her an eye roll and a playful shove from Ryo.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," Kikoro smiled, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Now, finish up. I'll take you in as soon as you're done,"

"Meanwhile _I_ have to get a move on to _my_ job,"

"Ah that's right, your job at the bakery," Ryo smiled, "Make any marvelous masterpieces or culinary confectionaries that you could possibly bring home?"

"I'll try," Rikari grinned, getting up and grabbing her bag before walking out, "Have fun!"

"You too!" Ryo returned as she finished her breakfast and grabbed her own bag.

"Ready?" Kikoro asked.

"Ready," Ryo grinned.

* * *

The Riot building was a lot bigger than Ryo thought it would be. There were people in the classic cubicles, but there were even more people milling about, chatting with each other and being generally friendly. Kikoro put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, smiling gently as she led her through the maze of walls and hallways.

"You'll do fine," she started, "I promise…"

"Well look who we have here!" a male voice called.

Kikoro gave a bright smile as she turned to face a man in a suit and fedora.

"Andrew!" she smiled, hugging her cousin as he took off his fedora, revealing a shock of nearly white blonde hair, "It's been ages!"

"Yeah, seems that way, doesn't it?" Andrew laughed before looking at Ryo, "Surely this can't be Ryo!"

"She's all grown up," Kikoro nodded.

"I haven't seen you since you were no bigger than my knee," Andrew marveled, walking to his second cousin and looking at her, "You're the new intern, aren't you?"

"That I am," Ryo nodded.

Andrew gave a laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, turns out you're going to be _my_ intern. I put in for one a while back and they told me the position was filled today,"

"So I work for you then?"

"That's right," Andrew smiled.

"Andrew," a woman's voice started, making Ryo and her mother look behind him.

She was an impressive six foot something, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her piercing blue eyes seemed to knife right to your very soul. She was dressed in a gold shirt and blue jeans, Ryo could see she wore some sort of necklace with a charm attached to it, but she wasn't able to discern what the charm was.

"Your boss wishes to see you," the woman started.

"Ah," Andrew nodded, "Ryo, this is…Kyrie. She's basically the one who lets us know when the boss wants to see us…"

"And keeps everyone in line by how I see it," Ryo piped up.

Kikoro blinked, dumbstruck before shooting an almost fearful look at Kyrie…but Kyrie gave a loud, warm laugh.

"You…I like you," Kyrie chuckled, "Andrew, you might have to watch her, I might just take her from you!"

"You know you're not allowed," Andrew replied softly as Kyrie rolled her shoulders as if they pained her, "Tryn's rules remember?"

"I do not fear him," Kyrie snorted, "But in any case, I will be seeing you later,"

She looked at Ryo with a warm smile.

"I hope to see you again, Ryo Kaida," Kyrie nodded, bowing her head slightly before walking off.

Andrew shook his head before turning to Ryo.

"I'll be back in about half an hour," he told her, jerking his head towards a door, "That's my office, you're welcome to stay there 'til I get back. Just…don't get into trouble really,"

And he left.

Kikoro hugged her daughter before starting to move.

"I'll see you soon, my little angel," she said, kissing Ryo's forehead before walking towards her own office, "have fun!"

* * *

Ryo had been in Andrew's office for about an hour…and he still hadn't come back from his meeting. She was _bored_ out of her mind! She looked at the messy office and gave a soft hum.

Surely Andrew wouldn't mind if she cleaned up a bit?

And so she set to work, grabbing some of the papers and sorting them, stacking them neatly on the desk. She sat down in Andrew's chair, working on the desk's drawers…when a file fell out of her hands, sending papers and pictures flying _everywhere_.

Ryo gave a muttered curse, picking up the pictures and papers…only to stop and look at them. The first was of a young woman with reddish blonde hair and stormy blue eyes, nothing special…until Ryo noticed the writing on the paper attached to it.

 _"Subject 1:_

 _Name: Cira Noble_

 _Champion: Leona_

 _Occupation: Radiant Dawn (PROJECT Initiative Member)_

 _Cause of Choosing: Cira was involved in a car accident after pushing another woman out of the way of a speeding car, Leona expressed interest because of selfless act of protective tendencies._

 _Post-Choosing Result: First test was a success! Champion and Chosen are bonding well…almost as if they were destined to be together._

 _Additional Notes: Diana Chose someone…Cira and Mir are having a hard time keeping Diana and Leona under control. But they've fixed it, they've perfected taking back control and keeping them from killing the other."_

"What…" Ryo muttered, picking up another picture and paper.

 _"Subject 5:_

 _Name: Shane Korrigan_

 _Champion: Shen_

 _Occupation: Eye of Twilight_

 _Cause of Choosing: Rare tradition. Shen and his family have been to Earth before…we thought Cira was the first Chosen, but Shane's family's been intertwined with Shen's for far longer._

 _Post-Choosing Result: As with the others, there was a great success._

 _Additional Notes: Keep Zed and Shen away from each other. Cira tried to break up the fight, but triggered Zed's Project sequence…took all five Projects to take him down. Also, if Jhin Chooses…we must_ _keep those three away from each other. It will not end well,"_

"What are you doing!?"

Ryo's head snapped up just to see Andrew and Kyrie standing in the doorway.

"I…I was cleaning…" Ryo told him, "They just fell out…I didn't…"

She clenched her fists and shook the folder at Andrew.

"What are _you_ doing to these people!?" Ryo snapped, "You're taking them off the streets and turning them into _computer programs_!?"

"Ryo," Andrew started.

"And you're just sitting here, not letting on that you're playing God with people's lives!"

"Andrew," Kyrie started.

"RYO!" Andrew roared, ignoring Kyrie as sparks and tendrils of faint pale light spat from his fingertips and made Ryo stare at him in shock, "I'm _not_ ruining their lives! I'm _saving_ them! I'm giving them a second chance at life! I let them _choose_ this! I'm _bringing our worlds together_!"

"Andrew…" Kyrie tried again, but once more was ignored.

Ryo blinked once, twice, three times before narrowing her eyes.

"You're saying this is _real_ ," she growled, "That the League, the Champions, that world…is real?"

"Of course I'd know if my home is real," Andrew scoffed…only to wince and facepalm, "I shouldn't have said that,"

"Your… _home_ …" Ryo blinked, "you're…."

"I'm Valoran," Andrew sighed, "I'm Ionian and Demacian from my mother and Avarosa Freljordian from my father. Your parents have Valoran blood in their veins too. Your father is Ionian but your mother is only half Valoran. That little part is Ionia-Demacian while her father is from Earth. You and Rikari are a quarter Valoran all things considered,"

"You expect me to believe this?" Ryo snapped.

" _Andrew_!" Kyrie growled.

"Yes, I do!" Andrew retorted.

"SUMMONER!" Kyrie roared, her voice booming through the office.

"What?!" Andrew yelled back, glaring at the taller woman.

"I Choose her,"

Andrew blinked confusedly.

"…What?"

"I. Choose. Ryo," Kyrie said slowly, turning her sapphire gaze onto the irate girl.

"Wha-No!" Andrew snapped, "No, I won't allow it!"

"It doesn't matter if you allow it or not," Kyrie said simply, "If she decides to accept, then there is nothing you can do,"

"What is she talking about?" Ryo asked…before her golden eyes widened, "You're a _Champion_ …"

Kyrie gave a smile and nodded, turning to Andrew.

"May I drop this charade?" she asked, "It is getting uncomfortable,"

"She's figured out this is real," Andrew grumbled, "I see why not,"

Kyrie touched her charm and a ripple seemed to run across her body. Ryo's eyes went wider still as she saw the tall woman change. Golden armor accented with fiery red swirls of flame took form over her body, a massive golden broadsword accented with a ruby the size of a softball appeared in her gauntleted hands, a plumed helmet appeared over Kyrie's head, hiding her blonde head…but what got Ryo…were the massive white wings that suddenly snapped out, filling the office with their ethereal light.

This was no longer Kyrie, the woman who worked at Riot…

This was Kayle, the Judicator.

Ryo's golden eyes met the sapphire blue ones that looked through the eye slits on Kayle's helmet. The Judicator gave a smile and took off the helmet, shaking her blonde hair free from the armor.

"You know me now, Ryo Kaida," Kayle told her, her wings flicking to get the stiffness out from their confinement, "You know what I stand for and I see that in you. It burns in you like holy fire,"

She offered her hand.

"Will you accept me?" she asked, "To become a Champion of the League, a Chosen like the seven before you?"

Ryo looked at Andrew, who shook his head in defeat, he knew he's lost. If he knew Ryo, the League would have an Earth-Valoran Child as a Chosen. He looked at her.

"She'll take care of you," he told her, "There are far worse ones to have Chosen you,"

"What does this mean?" Ryo asked warily.

"You'll have to fight for the League every so often," Andrew said, "But you'll have a steady job, you won't have to worry about being fired. Punished by the League if you kill another Champion or Chosen, but other than that…you'll be fine. Kayle would probably teach you how to harness your own abilities…if I remember right, you have a talent with Fire magic,"

Ryo looked at the angel before looking at Andrew and then back at Kayle, smiling.

"I accept, Kayle," she said, "When do we start?"

 **So, we get a little background on Andrew and his family...and we figure out that not all Champions stay in Valoran. Kayle frequents between Earth and Valoran.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I've finally gotten it ready! This one's got a bit of humor in it, mainly because the last few have been kinda heavy. Anyway, I'll let you guys read. Here's the last part in the Kayle arc.**

Chapter 2

Ryo uncomfortably shifted in her seat as her shoulder blades ached and itched.

"Do you know why this is so uncomfortable?" Ryo grumbled.

A soft laugh answered her.

 _"You know why,"_ Kayle's voice chuckled, _"After all, you are a creature of the skies now,"_

"You still didn't tell me how these things work,"

 _"Because I'm not teaching you to fly just yet. Soon…but for the moment, you need to hone your skills as a swordswoman and a healer mage. You have powerful magic, even though it isn't much,"_

"You sure know how to make me feel better," Ryo growled with a sarcastic edge.

 _"This is what I like about you, Ryo,"_ Kayle laughed, _"You do not hold back on the truth,"_

Ryo gave a sigh as she squirmed again in her seat. School had started not long after Ryo had recovered from the surgery required to become Chosen.

She'd confronted her mother about lying to her and Rikari all this time…and her mother wasn't too happy that Ryo had found out, much less that Kayle had Chosen her. She had told her that she wanted to keep the girls away from that place as much as possible, but now, with Ryo about to be spending most of her time there…there was no more room for secrets in the family.

Kikoro decided to help Ryo and Rikari both with their own abilities until Kayle was able to join the family. They _did_ however, have to tell the girls' father about what was going on…needless to say, the Ionian wasn't too happy. But, at the same time, he was honored a member of the League chose his daughter as her Chosen.

"I wish he'd hurry up," Ryo muttered, rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension in them, "I want to stretch,"

 _"You and I both,"_ Kayle agreed, _"Perhaps this might help a bit…"_

"What are you…" Ryo started right as a warm, pure feeling rushed through her, easing the pain in her shoulders, "Whoa…that felt really good,"

 _"Healing mage, remember?"_ Kayle replied, voice almost smug, _"That should relieve the pain for a little while longer, we can keep casting that on us if it begins to wear off,"_

"Sounds good," Ryo nodded…right as the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

The teacher might have started to say something, but Ryo was out the door and down the hall, her movement enhanced by Kayle's healing spell. The newly Chosen dashed out the doors and out onto the school lawn, breezing past other students and staff as she hopped the fence and went into the woods, setting her backpack down on the ground.

"We good?" she asked.

Kayle was silent for a moment before replying.

 _"The coast is clear,"_

" _Finally_!" Ryo sighed in happiness, touching the angel wing charm on what used to be Kyrie's necklace.

A ripple ran through her body and Ryo gave a contented sigh as the glamor faded. She rolled her shoulders and two magnificent, snowy white wings extended from her back, stretching out to an impressive fifteen foot span. She gave them an experimental flap, smiling as she lifted an inch off the ground and the autumn leaves went flying around her.

Ryo grinned and snapped her wings out even harder, flaring them and sending the leaves exploding away from her with a deafening rustling sound. She gave an exhilarated laugh as she pulled her wings close to her back.

 _"You're enjoying yourself,"_ Kayle teased.

"Can you blame me?"

 _"No,"_ she replied, _"But we must be careful, there have been incidents of late concerning the Chosens…someone has been attacking them, trying to kill them. They've failed and only succeeded in creating new Chosens,"_

"But we could stop them…Divine Intervention, remember?"

 _"Aye, but only for a few moments. After that, we would be shredded by gunfire,"_

"…You got a point there," Ryo admitted, "So, I guess we start swordsmanship or magic then?"

 _"I would say swordsmanship first,"_ Kayle told her, _"Your magic is strong, but much of your gift will be channeled through your blade,"_

"Ok, so how…"

 _"Hold your hand out,"_ Kayle instructed, _"Imagine your blade in your hand…"_

Ryo closed her eyes and imagined Kayle's beautiful golden sword…right as a heavy weight entered her palm. Ryo's golden eyes flashed open and she smiled as she saw the magnificent gold and ruby weapon in her hand, watching as the sunlight played upon the metal and the rubies, making it look like it was on fire.

 _"Now, time for the fun to begin,"_ Kayle chuckled, _"You will have to learn how to multitask when you fight…because you won't be walking on the Rift…"_

"I'll be flying," Ryo nodded, flapping her wings again and lifting of the ground, giddy excitement flooding through her as she went higher and higher.

Suddenly, a shudder ran though her body and Ryo felt like she was looking through a telescope as she suddenly swooped towards the ground, landing elegantly in a three point landing.

"Not that high," Kayle scolded, "We must be careful. If we were on Valoran, then yes, you could fly as high as you wanted…here on Earth, no. Do not fly very high save at night and even then only when it is cloudy,"

 _"Got it,"_ Ryo nodded, _"Now…are we going to practice?"_

"But of course," Kayle smiled, letting Ryo take control, _"Let us begin,"_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kikoro asked, laughing as Ryo glared at a piece of paper in a metal bowl.

"I'm going to light this scrap on fire if it's the last thing I do," Ryo growled, glaring harder.

Kikoro started laughing and Ryo turned an exasperated glare at her.

"It's not funny!" Ryo whined, "I'm really trying…"

She stiffened before smacking the side of her head.

"That's not fair Kayle! I'm _trying_!" Ryo grumbled before glaring at the paper again…and thumping her head against the table, "This is _impossible_!"

She looked up, jabbing her finger at the paper…and it burst into flame.

"I DID IT!" Ryo cheered, jumping up from the chair and very nearly dancing around her chair.

Kikoro gave a chuckle, hugging her daughter while being careful of Ryo's wings.

"What's the cause of celebration?" a male voice asked, making Ryo jump as if she'd been shocked, her feathers puffing out almost comically.

Andrew laughed at the sight, he'd seen Kayle's feathers all fluffed out and ruffled only a few times. Twitch got the jump on her, who knew Kayle could scream that loud or so high. Twitch earned himself a few scorch marks, but seeing the angel that frightened was hilarious to him.

"Everything alright Andrew?" Kikoro asked.

"Everything's fine, Kiko," Andrew grinned, using her nickname from when they were children in Ionia, "I just came to see Ryo and see how she was fairing,"

Ryo's golden eyes flashed blue and she gave a bark of laughter.

"Skip the formalities, Andrew," Kayle smiled, "You're here to have us back on the Rift,"

"Sometimes I wonder if you were lying when you said you weren't telepathic, Kayle," Andrew growled.

Kayle gave another laugh and crossed her arms.

"I am right, aren't I?"

"…Yes,"

"Are you both ready?" Kikoro asked as Kayle's eyes flashed gold.

"We're ready," Ryo nodded, "I've got Kayle's abilities down pat…it's just my own magic that escapes me,"

She looked at Andrew, smiling excitedly.

"When do we go?"

"Soon," Andrew promised, "Cira's waiting for you…she might not be able to help you much, seeing as how she's a support Chosen not a mage,"

"We'll figure it out," Ryo smiled, "We…"

She stopped, blinking confusedly as she swayed on her feet.

"Ryo…" Kikoro started, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder…

Right as the t-shirt turned into hard golden armor, as Ryo's indigo hair started turning a shimmering blonde color. Ryo's wings snapped out as she gave a gasp…and disappeared in a burst of flame.

"I'll go, make sure she's safe," Andrew promised.

"I wish she'd never got involved, Andrew," Kikoro told him, "I wish she was ignorant of this fact,"

"I wish that too," Andrew admitted, "But, we don't have a choice now, do we?"

"No, we don't,"

* * *

Ryo opened her eyes to seeing a high ceiling and polished tile floors all around her. She happened to look at one of the mirrors on the wall and smiled…even though you couldn't see it under the plumed, golden helmet shadowing her face.

She reached up and took off the helmet, letting her now blonde hair cascade past her shoulders as Kyrie's face looked back at her in the mirror.

"I always wanted to know what I'd look like as a blonde," Ryo joked, making Kayle laugh.

 _"Not half bad if I do say so myself,"_ the Judicator preened as Ryo stretched her wings out and retracted them.

"Vain much?" the Chosen teased.

 _"Perhaps,"_ Kayle replied before giving a thoughtful hum, _"Let's go meet this Cira person…she is waiting on us after all,"_

"Sounds like a plan," Ryo nodded, taking a step before Kayle forced her to stop, "What?"

 _"We're not on Earth anymore,_ " Kayle reminded her, _"The time for walking is over…it's time for you to_ fly _,"_

Ryo gave a bright grin and beat her wings to get into the air, flying up to the high ceiling and brushing it with her fingertips before spotting someone on the floor.

"I'm going to have a little fun," Ryo smiled, tensing before suddenly dive bombing the poor soul underneath her…

Only for something gold to flash and Ryo had a sudden pain erupt on her face as she careened out of her path and tumbled onto the floor.

"Owwwww," Ryo moaned as she sat up…just to see a red-haired woman adorned in scarlet and gold armor with a sword and shield in hand standing in a defensive position before her.

"Oh…" the red-head blinked, standing upright and walking over to Ryo, extending her hand, "Sorry, Ryo, you scared me,"

"Yeah, I kinda got that," Ryo grumbled as she took the stranger's hand, "And who might you be?"

"Considering Andrew's your cousin and your parents are Rioters…I'd figure you know," the woman deadpanned.

Ryo took a good look at the other woman, noticing the sun motif all over her armor. The new Judicator put a hand to her helmet.

"You're Leona…Cira," Ryo started.

"Right," Cira smiled, "Chosen just like you…well…I kinda had no choice, I would've died if Leona hadn't Chosen me,"

She waved a hand dismissively.

"But that's not important," she told her, "Let's get onto the Rift and get you trained in how to really be a Chosen,"

* * *

Cira hummed to herself as she walked down the hall, smiling.

 _"Our numbers are growing,"_ Leona said, making Cira nod.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a great thing that people are being saved…but…"

 _"You're worried about those people who are trying to kill us,"_ Leona reasoned.

"Can you blame me?"

 _"No, I can't,"_

"I just…I just wish I knew _why_ ," Cira sighed, "I want to know _why_ they want us dead…we haven't done anything to them,"

"Yet," came a male voice.

Cira turned around to face Andrew.

"Ryo learns very quickly," Cira told him, "She's got Kayle down pat. Maybe we should have more Valoran Chosen if its going to be this easy,"

"No," Andrew growled, "Ryo was it. No one else. The only reason she's bonded so well with Kayle is because she's from Earth. I'm trying to bring our worlds together Cira, I started with you…I'm continuing to do so because both worlds could benefit from each other,"

"Are you saying there is another Chosen?" Cira asked, "That long winded spiel was just to tell me someone else is here that I need to train?"

"And Leona knows this one," Andrew nodded before stopping and giving a slightly annoyed glare at the smirking First Chosen, "Sometimes I wonder about you…"

He handed her a picture and Leona immediately took control, blinking rapidly as she saw the elegant rapier in the brunette girl's hand.

"Victoria Meraux," Andrew introduced as Leona closed her eyes.

"We're not alone," Leona whispered with a faint smile, "Hello Fiora, my friend."

 **And so another Champion is chosen...a _Project_. After Fiora...then I'm taking a break and having fun with a multi-chapter story based on the Projects. It'll have what happened to the Champions to make them Projects and then it'll split off, focusing on each Project's story until they are brought back to the Institute.**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**  
 ** _Family?_**  
 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Lux-Runty Grunty**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Riven-Blazingfire5**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Ashe-UntimelyDisease**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
